No One
by Lemonly
Summary: Because, face it, no one messes with Rachel Berry. Matt's POV.


What idiot was stupid enough to mess with Rachel fucking Berry? Jesse St. James, that's who. So basically, Rachel had just found out everything after overhearing him talking to the Vocal Adrenaline coach about how everything was going according to plan. When she asked him about it, he straight up lied to her. And no one lies to Rachel Berry. She can tell the truth from a lie, no matter who it came from. Now, we were all watching the show down in the music room. Rachel was pissed, never a good thing.

"Jesse? Are you going to tell me the truth?" Rachel asked, dark eyes darker than normal, her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. Her expression darkened as she saw Jesse deciding to go with the lie.

"There's nothing to tell, Rach. I was just explaining to my mom about my four-year plan. Everything's going fine with it." Jesse responded. That was the lamest lie I had ever heard, and I heard a lot of them considering Puck was one of my best friends.

Speaking of which, my eyes finally found him, face dark and fist clenched. Oh, Jesse had something coming for him. Puck was Rachel's best friend and no one hurt her. That was Puck's number one rule, you hurt Rachel, he hurts you. And that was about to happen. He stood up and walked over to them, standing behind Rachel until he had a "good reason" to beat the guy to a pulp.

"Noah," Rachel said in a warning tone, placing a hand on his arm and giving him "the look". I observed as everyone, even Mr. Shue, shuddered at it. Shit, even me and Mike were scared, and we had never been on the receiving end of it. But, Puck backed down and settled for glaring at him, refusing to move from his spot. We all had a bad feeling that Jesse would get violent. We often talked about it while they were out of the room. But it became clear at that moment that Puck had seen some kind of proof that our theory was true. The only two people who seemed to not be affected by the sudden realization were Kurt and Mercedes, who seemed almost relieved. I noticed that Mike saw this too and cringed as his expression darkened. You see, it had taken Mike several years of Rachel-watching to man up and ask her out. Right when he was about to do that, Jesse St. James had to come into the picture.

"Jesse!" followed shortly by a hard slap broke me from my thoughts. I looked back at the three in the middle of the room. Puck now had Rachel behind him and Jesse was holding his face where Rachel's hand connected. As he moved his hand, a perfect hand print was beginning to form. I thought it was kinda funny. Rachel Berry was perfect and she left a perfect mark. I almost laughed out loud, but remembered that I don't talk in glee.

"If you ever come near her again, I will murder you and get away with it." Puck growled. Thinking on it, I think most of us would help him. The girls, minus Mercedes, looked pissed. So whatever St. Douche just said wasn't the best thing. Brittany and Tina took Rachel's hands and pulled her away, sitting her between them. Artie wheeled up and began to try to stop her from crying. Finn surprised everyone by doing the same. Santana and Quinn, on the other hand, went to stand behind Puck, ready to give it to him for what he did to Rachel. Puck got in Jesse's face once Rachel was a safe distance away.

"You don't know who you're messing with. That is Rachel fucking Berry and no one but me messes with her. That's the way it's always been and that's the way it always will be. Got it, St. Douche?" Puck said, stepping closer and causing Jesse to stumble backwards, almost losing his balance.

Me and Mike made our way over to Rachel. Mike, being the perfect gentle man, pulled Rachel out of the chair and then sat her on his lap. She smiled gently at him. That was one of the few smiles we have seen from her since she started dating the Shue clone. Mike smiled goofily back. We heard the four of them enter leave the room. Ten minutes later they came back in, minus Jesse. Turns out they put him in the janitor's closet until they figured out what their next move was.

Everyone gathered around Rachel as we discussed our next step.

"If we want him to disappear, me and Tina know someone. Our cousin from New York. He could get the job done professionally." Mike suggested, saying "ow" as Tina elbowed him. Everyone thought he was joking, but I know for a fact that he was being very serious. I had met this cousin before and he was def part of some form of the mob. No joke, man. He was scary.

"We don't want to kill him." Rachel reassured the group, only when she saw the look Mr. Shue gave Mike.

"Why? What he did to you, no one deserves. Especially not you." Quinn said.

"What we all are trying to say is that, not even anyone at our school would sink so low as to date you and manipulate you just to take down New Directions." Santana clarified, seeing Rachel's confused look. Rachel smiled and mumbled "thanks".

"I don't get why you're making such a big deal about this." Mercedes exclaimed.

"What my friend, here, is trying to say, is that this is Rachel Berry! The person no one in this room likes!" Kurt put in.

"That's where you're wrong. Sure, most of us were horrible to Rachel in the past but, we're over it. I mean, when Quinn had her pregnancy scare, Rachel gave that creep Jacob a pair of her underwear so he wouldn't post it on his blog. She then suffered humiliation when he did post it on his blog and began to harass her worse than anyone had before. And yeah, me and Santana were complete bitches to her, but at Sectionals, Rachel believed us when everyone was accusing us of not caring about the club. Finn, she has done so much for Finn. This includes taking the crap that people are too afraid to do on Finn for him. She tries to do as much as she to encourage Artie in everything. She tried to help Tina overcome her shyness. She's even tried helping you two, if you would have let her. She had Matt and Mike choreograph as her way of saying you're better at this then me and I want to help you make yourselves better. And Puck, she's his best friend. The only person who actually knows the real Puck. Who knows Noah. None of us view her the same anymore. She's a very good friend who has helped us through various things, whether we knew it or not. And we plan on helping her." Brittany ranted. When she finished, she hugged Rachel tightly.

"Why don't you think I deserve this? After all, I am…" Rachel started but was cut off by a chorus of reasons.

"Because no one messes with Rachel fucking Berry." Mike said with a smile, fitting all the reasons into one. Rachel smiled back at him and kissed his cheek. The chorus of aww's caused Rachel to blush and look at her lap. I watched the wheels turning in Mike's head and I knew what he was planning. Her tilted her chin up and kissed her lightly. She sat there in shock and then, to the shock of almost everyone, she kissed Mike "passionately", as Santana would later say. None of us noticed when Mercedes and Kurt left, and if we did, we just didn't care. I joined in as laughter filled the music room. We finally accomplished what Shue had been trying to get us to do. We actually became a team. It was weird that if Jesse hadn't been using her, this wouldn't have happened.

After all, she is Rachel fucking Berry and no one messes with that.


End file.
